<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You, I Can by ShrimpTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907968">With You, I Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpTea/pseuds/ShrimpTea'>ShrimpTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Post-Grom (The Owl House), The Owl House - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpTea/pseuds/ShrimpTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the horde of students finally let them down to return to the Grom dance, Amity pulls Luz into the hallway to talk with her.</p><p>Luz attempts to resolve her many mixed feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Resolving Feelings- Kind of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the horde of students finally let them down to return to the Grom dance, Amity tugs at Luz’s arm as she was about to step in.</p><p>As Amity’s eyes were casted downward and her head was tilted away from her, Luz stopped in her tracks, realizing the mint-haired witch had something on her mind that she wanted to voice to Luz. When everyone was back inside, Amity motioned for Luz to follow her and they both walked away from the entrance of Grom to begin making their way down the dimly lit hallway. They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing in the empty hallway with Amity slightly ahead of Luz as she tried to gather her thoughts about what she had intended to do at that moment:</p><p>
  <em>Okay so she saw the note. There’s no way she’s not curious about who it was for...meaning she’ll eventually ask me about it and I don’t think I can lie to her. The question itself just might make me turn red and then it’ll be obvious-</em>
</p><p>Amity groaned. She lightly slapped her blushing cheeks with both of her hands. She didn’t want Luz to find out through her being an unconvincing liar. She wanted to do it on her own terms, where she can have control of the situation she prepared for.</p><p>A soft voice spoke, breaking her train of thought, “Amity?”. It was Luz. She was walking at Amity’s pace now and had on a worried expression as she tried to look at Amity. The mint-haired witch slowed down her pace and eventually came to a stop. She looked at both ends of the dim hallway to see if anyone else was around, mostly to reassure herself that they had complete privacy. Looking down at the solid floors one last time, Amity closed her eyes for a moment and let out an anxious breath. Slowly, she turned her head back up and golden eyes met soft, light browns. Amity’s cheeks began to blush slightly.</p><p>“Luz.”</p><p>The latina looked at Amity attentively, patiently waiting for the witch to say the words that have been weighing down on her.</p><p>“I- That note of mine, inviting someone to Grom...it’s-it’s actually meant for you.”</p><p>Amity averted her eyes away from Luz’s, losing her confidence as her heart pounded harder and the dark feeling of anxiety crept, closing around it. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and forced herself to continue.</p><p>“Luz, I-I’ve liked you for a while now. I don’t know why, but when I’m around you I get flustered at the smallest things w-we do together.” Still looking down, Amity smiled softly. “I’m used to have everyone having expectations stacked against me but with you-”,</p><p>Amity glances at Luz, who has a surprised expression on her face and- is she blushing?</p><p>“-I don’t feel that pressure and I can really just be...me.”</p><p>Amity inhales a shaky breath and finally meets her crush’s eyes.</p><p>“I-I know the night is almost over,” Amity stammers, “but, Luz Noceda,” Amity says with growing confidence, “would you like to go to Grom with me?”.</p><p>The mint-haired witch and human held a tense silence between them. Amity’s stomach grew more sick by the second, but she held her ground and looked at the shocked latina in the eyes. Luz’s expression softened, the blush in her cheeks still apparent and she broke the silence.</p><p>“Tu eres la niña de mi ojo.”</p><p>Amity’s anxiety promptly disappeared, replaced by great confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Luz’s blush deepened.</p><p>“It means ‘you’re the girl of my eye’.” she answered, rubbing her neck shyly. “And ‘niña’ refers to the pupil of your eye. So what I’m saying is, ‘you’re the girl at the center of my attention’. You always have been Amity.”</p><p>Amity’s eyes opened wide in disbelief. Luz continued to talk.</p><p>“You’ve captured my interest since we met. Even though you were mean at first, I realized that there could be a reason behind your actions and I’ve wanted to find out what that reason was. Also your behavior aligned with being a tsundere and I never actually met anyone like that,” Luz giggled.</p><p>The mint-haired witch had no clue what Luz was talking about, “a tsundere?” she thought. But it was fine since Luz didn’t make it seem like it was a bad thing.</p><p>“Anyways,” said Luz, her voice becoming soft and shy, “I would love to go to Grom with you, Amity.”</p><p>Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and Amity couldn’t help herself but launch forward and hug Luz tightly, squeezing away her worries and anxieties as the newfound feelings of happiness and excitement coursed through her heart, as well as her throat apparently, as she began to choke up. Luz returned the hug, matching Amity’s enthusiasm, and still in shock at how she captured the attention of the girl who caught hers. After a few minutes, the two pulled apart, Luz had her hands on Amity’s shoulders and Amity had her hands positioned on Luz’s waist.</p><p>“May I have this dance with you?,” asked Luz, her voice lined with warmth and adoration.</p><p>“Of course, Noceda.”, affirmed Amity shyly.</p><p>The two then began to slow dance alone in the dim, empty hallway; the world, as far as they’re concerned, encompassed only the other in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>o-o-o-o</p><p> </p><p>When Grom night ended, the two parted their separate ways and made plans to meet up at the Owl House the next day.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Luz.” said Amity warmly as she walked away.</p><p>Luz waved her goodbye, and suddenly felt tired as Amity disappeared into the distance. She began making her way back to the Owl House with a cheerful Eda and King walking ahead and reviewed her text messages with her mom, feeling guilty by her own lack of expression to her mom’s enthusiastic texts. Luz entered the Owl House, following Eda and King.</p><p>“Wooo!” shouts Eda as she runs in the house, she then turns around and points at Luz. “Watch out for this human! Ah, you did good kid,” finished Eda proudly.</p><p>“Thanks..but I’m going to go to bed,” said Luz dismissively, tossing her tiara to the side and walking away. As Luz walked towards her room she can hear King loudly revel at the concept of having the best of both worlds of royalty.</p><p>She walked towards and settled on the window frame, checking her messages and decided to write a thoughtful text to her mom. Or letters, as her mom apparently refers to them as.</p><p>Luz then looked out into the view before her, gloomily contemplating the temporariness of it and looking up at the moon without realizing that Amity was doing the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Picnic "Hang-out"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and Amity meet up as planned, but Luz has a special spot for them to enjoy their time together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The school bell rang, or rather it screamed, marking the end of the final class of the day. As she gathered her materials, Luz realized she felt lighter today compared to the day before. Partially because she found out that Amity reciprocated her romantic feelings and part due to her finally writing a true heartfelt message to her mom. Luz smiled at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yesterday sure was an eventful day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Luz battled the crowd of desperate students towards the entrance of Hexside, she noticed a certain mint-haired witch at the bottom of the steps. Grinning wildly, Luz suddenly had a burst of energy that allowed her to push through the thick crowd and make her way to her girlf- Amity. Luz stopped in the middle of the crowd. She was getting pushed, but she was too lost in thought to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t actually declared a relationship with each other, so they were in currently in the awkward limbo between being more than friends, yet, not quite girlfriends. Luz smirked mischievously as an idea came to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity may have confessed her crush, but I can be the one to ask her to be my girlfriend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latina pumped her fists in the air, thrilled at the thought of scheming the best way to officially ask Amity to be her girlfriend. After all, it’ll have to be pretty special for the rich witch who seems to have everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A giggle interrupted her thoughts. “What’s got you so riled up?”. It was Amity and she had a small smile on her face as she adored the excited dork before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing~”, drawled Luz in a singsong tune as she leaned forward. “Just excited to see my favorite witch”. She whispered the last part into Amity’s ear, who turned red and playfully pushed Luz back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go to your Owl Shack,” said Amity, feigning annoyance as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, hiding the deepening blush on her cheeks. Luz saw it anyways and smiled cheerfully, running to catch up with Amity and lead the way. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>o-o-o-o</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not like that!” said Amity defensively, flushing deeply as she became painfully aware that she is kind of like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely are,” accused Luz, stifling a laugh as the witch denied being a tsundere after learning what it was. “See, that’s exactly something a tsundere would say.” Amity peered at Luz in mock displeasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” she said as she dramatically turned her head away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the Owl House and as Luz’s hand neared the doorknob, Hooty quickly opened the door for her before she could even touch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks Hooty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooty said nothing but watched the two go inside, particularly eyeing the mint-haired witch nervously. As he closed the door, he shivered in fear. She was a force to be reckoned with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Luz! And-”, happily shouted Eda before she stopped to do a double take on Amity. “Isn’t that Lilith’s protégé? What is she doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- she’s a friend,” lied Luz as a blush began to lightly grace her cheeks. “We’re just here to pick up some things before we go hang out somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm,” hummed Eda, averting her eyes and not believing Luz for a moment about the nature of their relationship. Especially since the human was blushing. Eda smirked as she caught on, “Alright, well you two have fun.” She then proceeded to leave the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to pop her head in a few moments later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not too much fun, you hear?”, she teased while wiggling her eyebrows and waving a finger gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both flushed, and looked away from each other at the suggestive comment. Eda laughed and snorted at the pair’s embarrassment, disappearing once again behind the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity cleared her throat. “So we’re just going to get some things?,” she asked, looking at Luz curiously, wondering what the human had planned for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought it would be nice if we could have a picnic type daat- haang out!,” exclaimed Luz, hoping Amity didn’t catch what she had almost said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the witch didn’t notice as she got excited at the prospect of a picnic with Luz and was already daydreaming the possibilities…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pair made their way into the kitchen to prepare what they needed for the picnic. More accurately, they simply put the food and utensils in the basket since Luz had already made everything the day before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The lack of sleep was absolutely worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. thought Luz proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity insisted on carrying the basket and blanket to the spot Luz was leading them to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I can do since you prepared everything beforehand.”, she pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some bickering that got nowhere, Amity ended up taking the items while Luz guided them both to the spot she knew. Once they got there, the stubborn witch set down the items she was carrying and stretched her slightly (very) sore arms over her head, shutting her eyes as she did so. She let out a breath of relief when she relaxed. Luz chuckled at the sight as she began to extend the blanket and set out the food. The mint-haired witch took a moment to appreciate the spot Luz chose. It was under a large, dark tree and near a field of blossoming, colorful flowers. Her heart flipped as she digested the fact Luz chose this beautiful spot specifically for them to be together alone. Her eager cheeks betrayed her as they always do when they blushed a bright red that could rival that of the ladybug-type creature that was flying over the flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to eat or just admire the flowers?”, asked Luz jokingly, setting down the last of the food she prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity waited until the blush on her cheeks settled and then turned around. “I was just mentally preparing myself before I eat your human food.” snapped Amity mockingly. She walked towards the blanket and settled down, shifting her weight comfortably to the side as she inhaled the delicious aroma of the arrangement before her. Luz prided herself in the impressed and satisfied expression Amity held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re dishes from my culture,” Luz began to explain happily. “My mom taught me how to cook some of these. But really, it’s all about just making it to your own taste, there’s no set measurement of how much of each ingredient to put in.”, recalled Luz nostalgically, as she remembered the nights her mom would teach her how to prepare Dominican dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” prompted Luz, handing tostones to Amity. “They’re twice fried plantains!”. She looked at Amity excitedly as the witch took in the yellow food she was now holding before tentatively leaning in to take a bite. As she chewed the crunchy food, Amity’s face brightened, facing Luz in surprise as she appreciated the delectable taste of the fried fruit and its unique flavor. Amity spoke after she happily ate the rest on her plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Luz that was delicious, I’ve never had anything close to it here in the Isles!”, raved Amity excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz puffed her chest exaggeratedly, “I’m quite the cook aren’t I? Chef Noceda is unmatched!”, gloated the latina, hands on her hips as she held her head high, mocking a smug expression. Amity rolled her eyes and nudged the dork off her high horse, the two giggling at the ridiculous impression. They continued the rest of the picnic peacefully, with Amity in awe at the greatness of every new food she tried and Luz adoring the witch’s reactions. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>o-o-o-o </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and we couldn’t scrub the thick mush off the pot so we had to throw it away and get a new one before our parents came home!”, recounted Amity, laughing at the memory of the time Edric tried to cook dinner. Doubled over, Luz attempted to recover from laughter as Amity finished the story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he thought it was a good idea to use some of those things as ingredients!”, breathed out Luz in between laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity opened her mouth to speak again when a strange tune began to play. She checked her surroundings to see where it was coming from and realized the source of the tune was in Luz’s pocket. More specifically, it was coming from the rectangle Luz pulled out and was looking at in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”, asked Amity, confused on many levels. What in the world was that rectangle box and why was it making noises? More importantly, why was Luz looking at it that way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked up at Amity as she spoke nervously, “My mom wants to video call me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for the support so far!!</p><p>I appreciate you all, please continue to look forward to more chapters! </p><p>P.S. I love your guys comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Video-Call From Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz gets a video call from her mom while having a picnic with Amity and tries to figure out how to convince her mom she's in camp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity was even more confused. What in the Isles is a video call?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz took in a breath. “You know how I can play back videos of King fighting his plushies? A video call is something like that. Except in real time and, in this case, my mom would be able to see where I am and I’ll be able to see her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gears in Amity’s head turned and realization dawned on her as she realized the significance of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So she’ll probably see you’re not in the camp she sent you to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”, nervously confirmed Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then answer the call.” deadpanned Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can pretend we’re in camp.” explained Amity. “Here,” she said as she pulled her hood over her head, “I covered my ears so now I can pass as a human. Simple.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz looked at the hood-covered, mint-haired witch next to her. She sure does pass as a human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A very pretty one at that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>mused Luz, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Amity noticed and smirked, blushing a bit as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Here goes nothing.”, settled Luz as she answered the call and held her phone up so the camera captures Amity and herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the call was loading, Amity nervously checked herself in the reflection on the screen to ensure her ears can’t be seen and to look somewhat presentable. It was a pretty big moment since she was going to meet Luz’s mom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, it’s not in person but that makes it all the more important I get a good first impression. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mint-haired witch balled her fists in determination and in an attempt to squeeze away her worries. Luz noticed this and placed a reassuring hand over one of Amity’s, smiling at her kindly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll love you, okay? Don’t worry about it, just be you and you’ll be fine.” said Luz softly, looking into the witch’s golden eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A throat cleared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- ¡Hola mija! (Hello dear!)”, chipped Camilia awkwardly. “Did I, um, catch you at a bad time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair flushed, Luz’s mouth agape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How much did she see?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz groaned internally, privately wishing to pass away at that very moment. “No, no Mami. It’s fine I- uh, we- you didn’t catch us at a bad time at all.”, stammered Luz, her wish grew stronger as she stuttered her words. “In fact,” Luz moved on hastily, “I wanted you to meet my new friend Amity anyways!” she put her free arm around Amity and pulled her closer to show her mom, smiling awkwardly. Amity blushed at the contact and looked at Luz’s mom in the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Miss Noceda, it’s very nice to meet you.”, said Amity smoothly, attempting to regain composure as she spoke to her crush’s mother. “Luz talks a lot about you and she can go on for hours about how much she misses you and your cooking! It’s great to finally see the talented mom behind her stories!”, chimed the witch genuinely. Luz turned red of embarrassment and looked away shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww that’s nice to hear she misses me,” adored Camilia. “Te extraño tambien cariño. (I miss you too darling). How’s camp been going so far? Have you learned anything that caught your interest? ¿Estás poniéndole ganas? (Are you trying your best?).” the concerned mom especially stressed the last bit, eyeing her eccentric daughter accusingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course mom!” said Luz a little too quickly. “I-I’ve been trying really hard to follow all the rules. Yep, just like the Good Witch Azura, I’m being the Good Human Luz.”, awkwardly joked Luz, pointing a finger gun and winking at her mom. Amity lightly facepalmed at the play on words. “I-uh was especially interested in learning about taxes! Can you believe they don’t teach us that in school? It’s so useful! Adulting will be so much easier now.”, partially lied Luz enthusiastically. They really don’t teach something as useful as taxes in school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Camilia smiled in adoration. She had missed her daughter’s antics. “I’m so glad to hear you’re enjoying it, mija. I’ve been worried about you,” her mother admitted shyly, “I’ve been afraid that you would be miserable in that camp and wouldn’t make any friends to be with you throughout the summer. I’m happy to see my worries were for nothing.” smiled Camilia with gratitude. “Thank you for being my daughter’s friend, Amity...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blight.” answered the witch, returning the smile. “And it’s nothing really. I’m happy to have gotten to know Luz through this camp.” The witch spared a glance of admiration at Luz. “She’s really helped me become a better person and I appreciate her for that.” The witch paused as she realized she used a very affectionate tone. “Also- pfft, she makes camp soo much more bearable, you know? This learning of “taxes” would be, like, terrible without her.”, she nervously added on hurriedly, waving her hand dismissively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.”, mused Camilia, wearing a suspiciously similar expression of recognition that Eda wore earlier  upon observing the pair. “Well, thank you anyways Amity Blight. Please, call me Camilia. I have to go back to work now, I called you while I was on my break.” apologized Camilia. “I miss you so much mi Luzita! (my little Luz). I’ll text you when I’m done with work.”, ended Camilia warmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair exchanged goodbyes with Luz’s mom with Amity propping herself up excitedly to wave goodbye. However, the movement allowed for a subtle peek at the witch’s pointy ears that were attempted to be hidden in the hood. This detail did not go unnoticed by Camilia and her eyes widened at the sight, but she processed the moment too late since she had already pressed the “end call” button. The mother stood still for a moment, staring at her phone and organizing her thoughts on what she had just witnessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I must’ve seen it wrong right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She knew she didn’t. The mother attempted to shrug it off. After all, the camp is meant to redirect fantasy-crazed kids into reality, maybe that girl was one of those cosplayers Luz would mention from time to time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was probably pretending to be an elf or something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said the mother trying to convince herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it seemed awfully realistic and she did look like she was trying to hide it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Camilia began to make her way back to work; her maternal instincts warned her that something was unusual about Amity and the camp isn’t what Camilia thought it to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>o-o-o-o</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair breathed a sigh of relief. Amity felt so happy about how she managed to get through the call and proud of how Luz’s mom actually seemed to appreciate her, that she couldn’t help but wave Camilia an eager goodbye. Amity was still beaming and Luz smiled at the witch’s happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you she’d love you.” remarked Luz, leaning against the mint-haired witch. Amity smiled widely and hugged Luz tightly, pouring her excitement and pride into the hug. At first, the latina melted into her arms, but as the hug gradually got tighter she began to tap out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait. Amity-” gasped Luz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so sorry Luz! I-I was really happy and I didn’t notice.” rushed Amity, face red in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz rubbed her neck and laughed weakly, “It’s alright, King does that to me sometimes anyways to try and get me to do his bidding.” The pair exchanged a look and laughed; the power-obsessed demon was incredibly cute in his thirst for authority.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair enjoyed the rest of their picnic cheerfully and occasionally flirted with one another, but neither being bold enough to outright make a move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>o-o-o-o</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Luz and Amity entered the house, King’s squeals caused them to cover their ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” shouted Luz over the demon’s tantrum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh the sore loser just can’t accept defeat.” chuckled Eda as she watched King roll around on the floor. “He started talking mad nonsense about how he can ‘decimate’ me in a human game called ‘Jenga’ because he supposedly would never let a tower under his authority fall. But he did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Amity giggled at the sight before her. She noted that the Owl Shack was quite a lively place and Luz fits right in with these misfits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit whining you big baby.” complained Eda as she prodded the demon with her staff. “You’re embarrassing yourself and me in front of company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King hissed at her, ran, and climbed onto Luz’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” grumbled Eda averting her eyes at the demon. “Anyways, you two were gone for quite a while.” piped Eda, looking at the pair meaningfully with a mischievous glint in her eye. “I’m sure you both had lots of fun together, hm?,” she snickered at the pair’s matching blushes. “I’m just teasin’ ya. But really. It’s getting kind of late, won’t your folks be angry protege?”. Eda suddenly looked genuinely concerned. Amity snapped from her embarrassment and looked outside, realizing the sun was setting; panic overcame her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh crap I didn’t notice.” stressed Amity, running her hands through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be alright kid,” comforted Eda, placing a gentle hand on Amity’s head. “Here, let me give you a lift to your house. I’ll drop you off nearby though, ‘cuz, you know, the law has it bad for me.” she snorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity weakly smiled, appreciating the older witch’s kind gesture. “Thank you, Eda.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem kid.” grinned Eda wickedly. “Now you two lovebirds say your goodbyes quickly. I’ll be waiting for you outside protege!” Eda ran out the door as she cackled and, once again, left the pair speechless and blushing messes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity was the first to break the silence. “Well-um, see you soon, Luz.” she said, looking at the ground nervously. The latina smiled softly and took one of Amity’s hands, holding it in her own. “Yeah, see you soon Amity.” She then leaned into hug the witch closely. “I’m sorry, I hope you don’t get in trouble. Get home safely,” whispered Luz softly into Amity’s reddening ears. The flustered witch could only muster a head nod in reply, waving shyly at Luz as she walked away to go home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>o-o-o-o</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz laid in her makeshift bed, happily recounting the events of the day and thinking of wild ways to properly ask out the mint-haired witch that took over her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and for your kind comments &lt;3</p>
<p>I appreciate you all for the support, please continue to look forward to even more chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eda The Wingman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz struggles with planning the perfect way to ask out Amity. Her mentor, Eda, becomes her comforting wingman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait, Luz- NO!” screeched a panicked voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King fought the gangly human who was trying to ruin his fearful image by putting him in a terribly cute messenger costume. The struggle between human and demon was fierce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King- please I- OW- must do this for Amity- Hey!” the human fell to the ground and the demon scrambled to stand on her chest, towering over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can NOT use this body for your own endeavors, Luz!” sassed King shaking an index finger at the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two suddenly got quiet as they heard a yawn coming from the top of the steps. They both froze and eyed the Owl Lady as she walked past them tiredly. Silence thickly in the air until Eda had her sip of apple blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her voice dripping in annoyance Eda finally asked, “What are you both fighting over so loudly? Is it really that big a deal that it was worth waking me up from my rest?” Luz and King exchanged apologetic glances and stared at the ground, wearing expressions of guilt. After a few moments of silence, Eda raised a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” she prompted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz shifted where she was sitting. “King and I made a bet on the Jenga game-” Eda snorted, “-and if I won, he would help me ask out Amity. But if he won, I would have to cook for him for a week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m guessing you won,” replied Eda, looking at Luz, who nodded in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t agree to give up my dignity, Eda! Tell her Eda. Tell her she can’t make me wear that costume.” protested King, stomping his foot to make a point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh quit whining Mr. Wiggles.” said Eda smirking. “You agreed to help her ask out the protégé so you have to make good on that promise. Besides,” amused Eda, leaning in “why did you think it was a good idea to bet on the same game you hopelessly failed against me last week?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small demon crossed his arms and huffed. “Fine.” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda set her mug down and clapped her hands together. “Alright, now that that’s settled.” the older witch grinned widely as she squatted down to meet Luz face-to-face. “You plan on asking out the protégé, huh?” she teased, nudging the blushing human who turned away. “That is adorable. Good luck kid,” said Eda fondly, messing with Luz’s hair. The older witch stood up and put her hands on her hips. “Not like you’ll need it though. That Amity seems to have taken quite the liking for you too.” Luz peered up at the older witch and smiled, “Thanks Eda.” She stood up and hugged her mentor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime Luz. Now go get her tiger!” Eda cheered. After a few moments of Luz not having budged from their hug, Eda began to pull herself gently off the human. “Okay I think not seeing her for a week has made you more clingy than usual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled shyly, “She has been pretty with her activities lately. That’s why I wanted to ask her tomorrow because she doesn’t have anything to do.” Luz shifted nervously in place. “But even though I’ve been thinking about it for days I can’t find the perfect way to ask her and I’m afraid even if I do find a way that I think could work it won’t be enough for her since-”, Luz stopped as the older witch clamped her hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, okay, slow down Luz.” began Eda, “You’re more worked up about this than I thought.” The older witch then guided them to sit down on the strange, plush red couch. “It doesn’t have to be perfect, Luz. I mean, wouldn’t Amity prefer for it to not be so over the top anyways? She seemed to enjoy that picnic you both went on last week and you didn’t exactly prepare an expensive cuisine.” Luz’s shoulders relaxed, and looked at her mentor with a small smile.  “Look kid, here’s what I think. The protégé has a lot going on for her and because of that, many people hold that against her, watching her closely to criticize any mistake the poor girl happens to make. But with you,” spoke Eda, put a comforting arm over her apprentice. “she seems so relaxed.” Luz’s eyes widened, remembering what Amity said when she confessed her feelings to the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m used to everyone having expectations stacked against me but with you- I don’t feel that pressure and I can really just be...me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can be herself around me,” softly muttered Luz in realization. The human looked at her mentor in wholesome appreciation, “thank you so much Eda! I think I know what I’m going to do now.” The latina hugged the older witch tightly and left to work on her plans in her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda smiled kindly as the girl left. Then King came walking in around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eda,” he began, looking at the ground and shifting his feet. “I’m sorry we woke you up. It was mostly my fault.” Eda picked up King and put him on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, King. I don’t mind that much anyways.” she reassured the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squealed with joy and pounced on the older witch, rolling happily atop her fluffy, white hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>o-o-o-o</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed with relief. She finally finished her work for the day and now she can relax. She moved from her desk onto her bed and began to re-read The Good Witch Azura 4. After a few chapters in, she checked her Penstagram and saw Luz had messaged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>luzura.n: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Amity! Do you want to hang out tmrw since you have time? Only if you want to of couse :&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mint-haired witch smiled and turned over on her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>witchchick128: </span>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds great!! Where do u want to meet up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>luzura.n: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you meet me at the place where we had the picnic last week? Do you remember the way?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>witchchick128: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I remember how to get there :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>luzura.n: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome :D See you there tmrw at 4:30pm!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity squealed excitingly into her pillow and kicked her legs happily. She clutched her phone close to her heart and closed her eyes as she remembered the picnic she had with Luz the previous week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wondered what the adorable eccentric human had planned for them the next day. Her heart pounded in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading everyone!</p><p>Please look forwards to the next chapter~</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading through them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there~ this is my first fic! </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed and feel free comment what you'd like to see :)</p><p>Thank you for reading, please look forward to more chapters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>